TeamUnicorn
by Brittanaendgames
Summary: This is for my twitter friends. Just read it, it's funny ((I hope))


A/N: I thought of this as I'm going through a rough time the last few weeks (I'm very home sick) and it has gotten worse the last few days, I got drunk and took some really bad advice and made a huge mistake. I have leaned on my twitter family, so this is for them.

I DO NOT OWN GLEE ON ANYONE OR ANY CONVERSTATIONS IN THIS STORY (EXCPET STEPH CUZ THAT'S ME). This is meant to be a funny break from all the Brittana hate going on with Glee.

Hope you enjoy. Read and Review please. Also want to join #TeamUnicorn #SorryNotSorryWeGoneCrayCray #TeamISecondThat #TeamWeRock please follow me on twitter StephErin1 and join in on the fun

#TeamUnicorn

* * *

**Glee Set Friday January 18, 2013**

"Where is she? Where is that heartbreaking troll and her new BFF? Let me at 'em both! I'm the captain of the Brittana Ship and she just shot a huge hole through it! But I will not let it sink, I will fight" Naya Rivera screams as Kevin McHale tries to hold her back. "Bee let me go, it's Lima Heights time!"

"Snix, calm down, she was told what to say," Kevin tries to reason with her.

"NO. No Bee. I DON'T CARE IF RYAN HELD HER JOB OVER HER HEAD, HOW DARE SHE SAY BRITTANA WERE NOT MENT FOR EACH OTHER," Naya yells and breaks free of his grip.

"Oh my god Heather, look at them freaking out. It like they really think it's real life and not a TV show!" Chord says showing Heather his mentions on twitter. "Oh this is the best one, this one girl StephErin1 when I posted the Bramming pic she said this, 'In the words of your boss RUDE and you are NOW BLOCKED.' She followed it up with, 'Stop hanging out with Ryan you are both so UNPROFESSIONAL'"

"Oh my god she really hates you," Heather says leaning into him.

"OH, SO YOU TWO ARE STILL AT IT. STILL MAKING BRITTANA SHIPPERS LIFE HELL, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO." Naya yells failing her arms looking more like Santana then herself. She looks deep into the baby blues she loves so much still. "I can't believe either of you, but Hemo I can't stand the sight of you right now." Naya turns and walks away.

**Meanwhile on Twitter**

StephErin1: LETS HAVE A KIKI

BrittzandTana: Yes, lets have a kiki

MickisSnix: Lock the doors

Yoitsmewinnie: Tight

Perfecthemo: I want waffles

WANKYCelia: Make sure you wear panties or a spider will crawl into your vajayjay

StephErin1: I hate spiders

Pefecthemo: I hate pants

BrittzandTana: I hate Ryan

StephErin1: #TeamISecondThat

**Back on Set**

"Hey," Heather says walking slowly toward Naya who is sitting by herself looking at her phone.

Naya looks up but does not say anything. Heather sits down next to her.

"Nay, I'm sorry," Heather starts but is cut off by Naya.

"Heather no, you don't get to say sorry. Here," Naya says handing Heather her phone which is open to her mentions. "Look, look for yourself. Look what your joke is doing to them."

"Naya you know they are too invested in this storyline. It's kinda crazy; I mean it drove us apart. Remember, you freaked out and broke up with me because, you were so scared that the fans always knew they always knew Heya was on." Heather says back tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"So you are doing this to them, because I broke up with you!" Naya says her voice rising. "You are taking out your anger for me on them! You are making them cry because I broke up with you!" Naya stands and walks away leaving Heather with Naya's phone.

Heather picks the first profile she sees StephErin1 and clicks on it. The tweet to Naya says, "Thanks for giving us hope. #BrittanaForever" Hemo smiles at this and trolls the profile for a while and find herself laughing out loud while reading the banter between her and her twitter friends.

StephErin1: #SorryNotSorryWeGoneCrayCray Hemo is #OnStephslist

BrittzandTana: "StephErin1: #SorryNotSorryWeGoneCrayCray Hemo is #OnStephslist" #TeamIsecondthat

Lovecoyoteugly: Chord get your paws off Hemo she is Naya's #SorryNotSorryWeGoneCrayCray

"Hey here you are," Chord says walking over and sitting down next to her. "Who's phone is that? And are you trolling twitter?"

Heather looks up, "Yeah, and it's Naya's. Chord look at this pic," Heather says holding a pic of vertical lips, with teeth. She starts to laugh as he tries to figure out what he is looking at.

"Is that…." He starts, "wait those are pussy lips, and that pussy has teeth!"

"Yeah look at the comments."

Tsenset: That's gross

BrittzandTana: My eyes, my eyes

WANKYCelia: That's sexy

Tralalameow: that's a nice pussy. Meow

StephErin1: OMG its how Britt sees Sam's mouth

"This is not funny. Hemo why do you think them making fun of me is funny," Chord says upset at the last comment.

"Chord it is funny, and don't get mad when they fight back, that's rude." Heather says shaking her head at him.

"Fine watch this." Chord pulls his phone out and opens twitter and types out, "Going to lunch with Hemo" he is about to hit send when Hemo grabs his phone away.

"No. This ends now Chord. No more trying to upset the fans. It ends now." Heather storms away with his phone in her hand.

**Back on Twitter**

StephErin1: I just want her back

BrittzandTana: I know big sis…keep fighting for her

Hannahmm98: It will be okay

StephErin1: I just want to die I didn't mean to hurt her

Tsenset: plz stop talking like that alr

**Back on Set**

Heather walks up to Naya wraps her arms around her and kisses her firm on the lips. Naya is taken aback for a moment but then kisses back. Finally they both need air and pull out of the kiss to look at each other.

"Naya I love you. I love our fans. I don't want to hide anymore. Tweet them right now and say Heya is on. Naya do it. I want to be with you, I want to be with you and only you," Heather pleads with her.

Naya looks deep into her eyes and nods her head okay. She takes her phone from Heather typing a tweet that will make all the Brittana shippers have the biggest riot ever, 'TWITTER UPDATE: HEYA IS ON AND HAS BEEN SINCE SEASON 1…& Brittana is endgame' she takes a picture with Heather and posts it to twitter.

Naya looks down and sees her mentions blow up. Heather watches with her and sees a tweet from StephErin1 again. The name stands out since she was trolling her earlier.

StephErin1: That gives me hope that #Yeph can make it. I'm sry Yee.

Heather grabs the phone and replies to her:

NayaRivera: Never give up on love, we didn't even when times were rough. #HeyalovesYou

**On Twitter**

BrittzandTana: OMG HEYA IS ON AND NAYA TWITTED STEPH #IMNOTOKAY

StephErin1: I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY

WANKYCelia: I knew it HEYA is on

Hannahmm98: I'm okay, I'm okay. Heya is on and we all have hope

Perfecthemo: I'M WEARING NO PANTS, I LOVE WAFFLES AND PIZZA AND HEYA IS ON BITCHES

**Back on set:**

"Naya what did you just do?" Ryan Murphy asks walking up with his yellow hat on his head.

"I'm giving Brittana shippers something to cheer about for once. And Ryan fire me if you want but my fans want me to do this so #SorrynotSorryWeGoneCrayCray" Naya says as she grabs Ryan's hat off his head and makes a run for it, "Hemo lets go!"

Ryan stands still not knowing what to do, as several other cast members follow Naya and Heather to see what they are going to do.

They get outside to see Naya getting lighter fluid and matches from the food area. "Here Bee record this." Naya says handing Kevin her phone. Kevin points it at Naya who is holding Ryan's hat in her hand. "This is for the Brittana fans, I will no longer let you guys be bullied by a man in a yellow hat. You asked me to steal it and set it on fire, so this is for you. Oh and lesbians rule this motha." Naya throws the hat onto the ground pours some lighter fluid on it and drops a match. The whole cast stands back and watches as the yellow hat burns.

**OnTwitter**

StephErin1 goes to tweet but gets the following message: Error. Error. Twitter is broken. Naya Rivera broke twitter. We will be back in 69 minutes. #wanky

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys liked it. So some of these conversations happened and some I made up and some are different than how the actually happened. This is my thank you to all my twitter friends for helping me through a hard time. I'm sorry I could not include all 287 followers I have, I love you all.

Please let me know what you think.


End file.
